Teacher's Pet
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Rumors of a newcomer coming to school make Black Star mad. No one can be a bigger star than him! When the person shows up at the academy entrance, he challenges them to a fight. Story better than sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new-" Maka Albarn was interrupted by the other's groans.

"Yeah, it's all over the DWMA." Kid replied. "Everyone's heard by now."

"I heard she was only a kid," Maka asked.

"I heard _he _was a teacher." Soul contradicted.

"I don't care who they are. All I know is that they've become a bigger star than me, and they're not even here!" Black Star said. He was ignored.

"What I've heard from my father is that she's a girl and that her name is Sakkaku. That's all though. He refrains from telling me any more."

Ever since that morning Black Star had waited at the front of the school every day for her. He wanted to fight her, to prove he was a bigger star. Finally, the day came.

A girl around 16 looking walked up the stairs of the DWMA. She got to the top of the stairs. In front of her stood a boy with blue hair.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Black Star yelled at her. She gazed him up and down emotionlessly, then continued on her way into the DWMA.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The girl looked back at him.

"You're not worth my time."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Star's face got red as he fumed. The girl turned back to the academy.

* * *

_In the classroom..._

"Hey! There's a fight starting outside!" A random boy yelled, looking out the classroom window. Stein looked up from his work.

"Is that so? Who's out there?"

"It's Black Star! And a girl!" Stein raised his eyebrows. "But there's no teacher!"

"Oh. OK." Stein went back to his work.

"Professor Stein, there has to be a teacher, remember? It's the rules." Maka said. Stein nodded.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to watch too. This will be entertaining." He turned his chair and wheeled out of there. Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki followed.

* * *

_Back with Black Star..._

Black Star threw a punch at the girl. He saw Stein wheeling out of the academy entrance, so he wouldn't get into trouble, at least.

"That your aim? You're really off." The girl looked back at Black Star. He was punching the area beside her. Black Star looked at her, surprised, but only for a split second. As she continued forward to Stein and the others, he went for another punch.

"Black Star, that's so uncool." Soul said. Black Star had missed the girl again. The girl stopped, then looked at her opponent.

"If you really want to fight me, than fine." She turned to face him, then pulled out a deck of paper slips. They were all white, with black symbols on them. She tossed them in the air, seemingly randomly everywhere. The symbol was the Japanese symbol for change.

Black Star flung a punch at her once more. She stepped back to dodge. His fist was inches from her face, as she suddenly... Disappeared. She appeared instantly behind him and kicked him. He flung forward twenty meters.

Maka and the others stared at the girl, amazed. Except Stein. He just watched; to see what Black Star would do.

Black Star stood, annoyed. He used his speed star to speed around her.

"Hah! I'm moving so fast now, you can't catch me!" The girl just stood, seemingly unfazed. Her eyes darted around, darting where he was going. Her eyes turned purple, and she grinned.

She took a step back and disappeared, then appeared in another place, stepping a foot out. Black Star tripped over her foot, then glared up at her. She smiled, then looked over at the four watching. She took a step forward and disappeared once more, appearing behind the four. They didn't seem to notice. They continued watching Black Star in his battle.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the heck?! How did you possibly know where I was?!" Black Star said, looking up at thin air. He stood immediately and punched the air. The girl watched, trying not to laugh out loud. He ran around battling... Nothing. The five just watched. None knew the girl was standing there.

After a bit, the girl turned around. Walking towards them was Kid. As he got there, he raised an eyebrow at Black Star questioningly.

"What is that idiot doing?" Kid asked. Maka turned.

"Fighting that girl. I'm not sure exactly who's winning, but Black Star hasn't hit her once. She keeps... Teleporting, I think." Kid raised an eyebrow again, then glanced at the girl as Maka turned back to the fight. The girl put a finger to her lips and winked. Kid just watched Black Star.

After a while, Black Star stopped. He was tired out. Tsubaki ran over and helped him before he collapsed. The girl burst out laughing as Kid chuckled a bit.

"That was amusing," Kid said. The others stared at the girl in amazement.

"You were there the whole time?" Maka asked her. She nodded, leaning against a wall.

"Well, now that Black Star has had his punishment, let's get back to class." Stein said, starting to roll of. He stopped and turned back to the girl. "Oh, Sakkaku, you can quit with the disquise. You aren't a kid anymore."

The girl names Sakkaku frowned, then pushed off the wall she leaned on.

"Well, it sure is fun to be one. I miss the old days." _Poof. _Smoke concealed Sakkaku. When it disappeared she was no longer a 16 year old girl with short, wavy brown hair and a gray dress with white shoes and belt. She now looked around 37. She had long, wavy, silver hair, a small, tight black shirt, small, long sleeved, gray leather jacket, and low rise, dark grey jeans.

She followed Stein.

"I-Is she a witch?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged.

"I'd say she is, but my father wouldn't let a witch into the DWMA. At least, I don't think so." The five followed.

Soul looked back at the place the fighting had taken place at. The slips of paper with the symbols for change no longer were on the ground. Except one.

It was behind where he and Maka had stood. But it was blank.


	4. Challenge

**I had a small description of Sakkaku in the previous chapter. If anyone wants to draw a picture with both of her forms on it, young and old, I'll give you a prize. The prize will be a one shot of your own from me to you, being able to co-write a story with me, or an OC of yours put into one of my stories.**

**~Have fun!~**


	5. Chapter 4

"Father, tell me. Who is that girl?" Kid asked Lord Death as he was in the Death Room that afternoon. As expected he stalled the answer.

"Oh, the new girl? Have you met her?" Lord Death asked.

"Father..." Kid said dangerously.

"Ok, Ok. What is it you want to know?" Lord Death asked, giving up.

"She's a witch, isn't she?" Silence.

"Now, why would you think that?" Lord Death asked. Kid furrowed his brows.

"You know what I mean."

"No."

"No what?"

"She's not a witch."

"Then what do you call what she was doing with Black Star?!" More silence.

"What was she doing with Black Star?" Lord Death cocked his head. Kid gritted his teeth and growled a bit.

"You know exactly what happened. No normal person can do what she did." Lord Death sighed, then perked up.

"Oh, hello Sakkaku!" Kid turned. Walking towards them was the girl, looking once again younger. Kid looked at her suspiciously.

"Hello Lord Death. Kid." She nodded at Kid with a twinkle in her eye. Kid frowned. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She turned to Lord Death.

"Well, I wanted to know why you've returned. It's not like you to return to places where people know you." Sakkaku shrugged.

"Rumors." The two stared at each other for a bit.

"What rumors? Who are you?" Kid asked. There was still some silence; finally, Lord Death sighed.

"Do you mind? I know you don't like-" Lord Death was cut off.

"He's your son, right? He has every right to know."

"Kid, this is Sakkaku Tamashī, three star meister and past student of the DWMA. When she was a student here, she excelled in manipulating her wavelength. She was very evenly matched with Stein. But..." He paused.

"I could never find a weapon partner." Sakkaku continued for him. "My wavelength was too... Different. Unique." She giggled. "Stein _hated _that. As we both got better and better, he became able to match his wavelength with everyone... _Except me._" She laughed once more.

"That was... Until 'The Incident.'" Lord Death said. Sakkaku frowned, then turned to Lord Death.

"I will start teaching tomorrow. Teaching, that is. Goodbye." She left.

"Father, what was 'The Incident?'" Kid asked.

"Maybe some other time." Lord Death replied. Kid sighed. His father was serious. Kid turned and left.


	6. Chapter 5

The class was all in an uproar. Stein wasn't in class.

"Shut up all of you or I'll force you to get dissected by Stein!" Almost all quieted.

"Yeah right, you can't _force_us." A boy near the front said to the wavy brown haired girl in the front. The girl puffed her cheeks.

"Ox, you may want to listen to Ms. Sakkaku," Maka said. "She _is_ a teacher."

"A teacher?" Ox said, turning around. "Yeah right. She's just a student like us." Several murmured their agreements.

The girl stomped forward angrily. _Poof!_ Right before she grabbed his ear she changed back to her original form.

She dragged Ox to the front of the stunned class. She threw him to the ground, eyes flashing purple as she made eye contact. She left him and went to the front of the class.

"Anyone else?" She asked, taking a swig of some purple liquid in a glass jar. Everyone shook their heads as they stared at Ox, writhing around on the ground. Sakkaku turned back to her kiddish form.

"No! Stein, get away from me! I'm not one of your test subjects!" He yelled, holding his stomach and crawling away from... An illusionary Stein. "Go dissect someone else! No! Not Kim!" He ran over to Kim, putting his hands out. Sweat was pouring down his face. He suddenly screamed out in pain as he held his chest then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"If anyone knows where the medical ward is, I give them permission to bring him there." The girl, Kim, stood and picked him up, then brought him out of the room.

"Now, I'm here to talk and teach about illusions and reality. Who here knows the true definition of an illusion?" Maka raised her hand. "Yes? Maka?"

"An illusion is someone or something tricking the brain into thinking something is there that actually isn't." She said.

"Yes, that's good. Now, does anyone know what causes an illusion?" Maka raised her hand again. Others followed suit. Sakkaku called on a random person.

"The brain doesn't function properly because of lack of sleep, lack of food, and/or too much heat." He said. "And that makes you see something you don't because your brain isn't thinking logically."

"Correct. And does anyone know how you can stop an illusion from taking over your mind?" No one moved. "Would anyone like to volunteer themselves or a friend to see if they could try?"

A girl in the back slowly raised her hand, then pointed at a certain star. Sakkaku smiled, then turned to Black Star.

"Black Star! You've just been volunteered! Come up here!" Black Star stared at her, then smiled.

"Of course I have! A star as big as me should always be chosen for important tasks! Ahahahaha!" He jumped out of his seat and came forward.

"OK. Your task is to break out of this illusion. Find the real me." She started walking in a circle. Black Star looked around the real room.

Everyone knew where Sakkaku really was, but they could tell Black Star had been put in an illusionary trick where he was seeing several of her around the room.

Black Star punched the air.

"Black Star, this is a mental activity, not a physical one. If you try to find me by hitting all of us than you will fail the assignment." Black Star pointed at an area near her.

"You're that one!" Her said. "How's that? I heard you speak. _Now _who's the star?"

"Illusions use mainly sight, but master them, and you can even illusionize sound and smell." Black Star whipped around, looking at the desk. "Here, I'll give you a hint. Try and use your wavelength. Find mine." Black Star tried and focused. Sakkaku felt his wavelength searching. "Good. You're starting to get it." Black Star opened his eyes.

He pointed right at the real one. He saw none others around.

"Good, you broke out of the illusion."


	7. Chapter 6

"Ms. Sakkaku, I was wondering about your illusions," Maka asked after class ended. Soul walked up behind her.

"What did you want to know? I can't guarantee the answer, but I'll try. She replied.

"Well, turning from an adult to a kid... And your teleporting, and the illusions you placed on Black Star and Ox..."

"So basically everything I can do." Sakkaku stated. Maka paused, blushed, then nodded. "I commend you on knowing they were different. But, I don't know if I want to answer that myself. I'd rather you found out your own way."

"Alright. Is there anything you _can _tell me?"

"Hmm... I'm a three star meister and was Stein's classmate."

"Oh." Maka turned and left, Soul following.

Sakkaku turned. Standing near her was Kid, staring at her with a hard look.

"What is it Kid?" She asked. He and her were the only ones in the room.

"Tell me. What was 'The Incident?'" Silence. Sakkaku frowned, then sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Kid. It haunts me every day of my life, even today. Please, don't ask me again." Kid stayed where he was.

"Does it have to do with your abilities?" He asked. _Slam!_ Sakkaku's fist slammed on the desk. She was no longer in her kid form. Her silver hair covered her face.

"Leave. Now." Kid paused, then turned ad left. He paused at the door, looking back at Sakkaku, still hunched over the desk, then left.

He didn't see the tears flowing down her face as he forced her to remember her past.


	8. Chapter 7

_Ding-Dong!_ The bell rung as Maka pressed the door bell to Stein's house. She stepped back as the doors opened and Stein wheeled out. He fell flat on his face. After a pause he stood and sat back on his chair.

"Yas? What is it Maka?" He asked.

"I was wondering about Ms. Sakkaku."

"Ah, yes. She'a very interesting, isn't she? I'd like to go find her. She and I have some business." Stein started to wheel out of there.

"Stein, I was wondering if you could tell me about Ms. Sakkaku's abilities." Stein stopped. He turned, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He sighed, lighting it.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you?"

"No. She said she'd rather me find out on my own." Stein turned back forward.

"Well then, I won't tell you. She needs to face up with the past herself, instead of relying on others to find it on their own. But don't push her too hard. She doesn't like people who pry too much." He wheeled off. Maka sighed, then went to find Soul at the library.

Stein continued to the academy, then laced the halls for Sakkaku. He couldn't find her anywhere, so he used the one trick he had learned a long time ago and had honed his skills on... Just in case.

He searched for Sakkaku's soul wavelength.

He found it for a split second when it suddenly disappeared. Stein focused on the area he'd felt it at, hurrying toward it, but he'd lost her.

He got down to the dungeons and ran around, searching for any signs of her. He was passing by some rooms when a flash of white caught his eye. He looked down and picked up a slip of white paper.

_Shit,_ he thought, running up and out of the dungeon. He hurried to his classroom, clutching a piece of blank paper.

He ran into his classroom, slamming the doors open. In the middle of the room sat a little brown haired girl, spinning in his chair.

"You almost caught me!~" She sang, suddenly disappearing. A blank white piece of paper sat on his chair instead.

"Oh, no. I think I caught you just fine." He said, blocking the doorway. He focused his wavelength and matched it with Sakkaku's. She suddenly stood right in front of him.

"It looks like you learned how to match my wavelength afterall, Stein," she said, grinning.

"Well, it wasn't too hard. Not after it was mixed with-" Stein was cut off.

"Please, don't remind me."

"Sakkaku, you need to face up with the past."

"Look who's talking."

"Well, at least I didn't torture people with their worst nightmares." Silence. Sakkaku turned to the door.

"Don't walk away from me, Sakkaku." Sakkaku stopped, but still didn't face Stein. Stein sighed.

"You're one stubborn person, you know that? But when someone asks you a question next time, answer. These kids are smart. They'll find out one way or another. And if they find the truth without you telling, they'll reject you." Sakkaku gritted her teeth and quickly walked out the door.

"Not like I haven't been rejected before." She said as she closed the door.


End file.
